Minecraft: I Get to Prevent a Dimensional War?
by TrueComebackKid
Summary: A war is coming. Bigger than any war that has ever bothered to grace itself over the world. The End and the Nether realms have negotiated about the betrayal of their kingdom's treaty. A deal is offered, and a brave enderman is chosen to hold the fate of his kingdom on his shoulders. Let's just say that he's going to hate his new home. (I do not own Minecraft)
1. Chapter 1

_**In a private meeting, an enderman and a pigman discuss a dire issue, to prevent a war between the End and the Nether.**_

"Please, you speak of peace as if you actually believe we can have it, after what your race has done? Bah, you're nothing more than a foolish enderman, Cornelias."

"Well Cecil, what do you want, a war? A war will only cause us to destroy our already dying races? Surely you can come to reason with your Council of Elders?"

"The council has as much bloodlust as I do. This meeting between the two of us would not exist had your foolish citizen decided to steal our ancient relic, the Nether Diamond. Our kingdoms had a pact to never cross over into our territories uninvited. And especially not to steal anything, and above all, NOT TO KILL ANY CITIZENS."

"Yes, I-"

"And you now the consequences that must be upheld by the kingdom whom did the deed?"

"Yes, we know. We had him tied up and publicly executed via Void. Now, I don't want any war being raged between our kingdoms. And please be frank, you know we are not your true enemy. The Valkyries are our main threat."

"True, they do balance us out with their holy powers and strength, what about them?"

"The Nether Diamond is hidden in the Overworld, this much we know. The Overworld is protected by the Valkyrie, so harming its inhabitants would be a foolish gesture on our parts. However, we have made a special Potion of Masking to transform one of our citizens into a Worldling. The effects are permanent, but the strengths of our race are still within him. Those accursed harpies won't know he's there."

"And when you get us our Diamond back?"

"Yes, you must help us eliminate the Valkyrie race, once and for all."

"... You have 1 month."

"That's more than enough time, until then, brother."

"Half-brother."

"...Whatever."


	2. A Whole New Woooooorld!

I can't really describe what the feeling of transforming into an entirely different being is like. A little queasiness, a hint of pain (well, a lot of pain), and the stretching of the skin. Oh, and the feeling of not being able to breathe as new lungs formed inside of you and having your insides change simultaneously. I don't really remember why I bothered to volunteer for the mission. Maybe it was the feeling of adventure, exploring the unknown. Maybe it was just me wanting to get the hell away from this place. The End sucks. That's all there is to it. There's only one food source, there is no sun, and an occasional Shulker or 20 makes their way into the city and kills an unsuspecting child or two.

I have come to the assumption that I left because I wanted something, new.

We don't have time in the End, and I am speaking in literal terms. We have no method of time here, since it doesn't hold any ground here. Life here is just us standing on floating stone islands with an eternal void that is said to rip you to shreds the farther down you get. I wanted to leave and experience something new and refreshing.

My transformation took place privately, in the kingdom's military tower. I was presented with a potion, and given a waver that I am completely okay with becoming human. I signed it, then took the bubbling blue potion in my grasp. I swallowed it down and could feel the changes taking place. I screamed and seethed, trying to cope with the pain, but I eventually passed out. I woke up in an unfamiliar place, with green grass, cows and pigs and animals. Trees grew from the ground, and, most importantly, I could see and feel sunlight. I stood up and noticed a book on the floor written in the Language of the End, with instructions to finding some _Nether Diamond._

I was then instructed to go straight ahead. Then it hit me, I was shorter than normal, and my skin was brown. I walked over towards a small pond and looked inside.


	3. Almost had me there

I can't really describe what the feeling of transforming into an entirely different being is like. A little queasiness, a hint of pain (well, a lot of pain), and the stretching of the skin. Oh, and the feeling of not being able to breathe as new lungs formed inside of you and having your insides change simultaneously. I don't really remember why I bothered to volunteer for the mission. Maybe it was the feeling of adventure, exploring the unknown. Maybe it was just me wanting to get the hell away from this place. The End sucks. That's all there is to it. There's only one food source, there is no sun, and an occasional Shulker or 20 makes their way into the city and kills an unsuspecting child or two.

I have come to the assumption that I left because I wanted something, new.

We don't have time in the End, and I am speaking in literal terms. We have no method of time here, since it doesn't hold any ground here. Life here is just us standing on floating stone islands with an eternal void that is said to rip you to shreds the farther down you get. I wanted to leave and experience something new and refreshing.

My transformation took place privately, in the kingdom's military tower. I was presented with a potion, and given a waver that I am completely okay with becoming human. I signed it, then took the bubbling blue potion in my grasp. I swallowed it down and could feel the changes taking place. I screamed and seethed, trying to cope with the pain, but I eventually passed out. I woke up in an unfamiliar place, with green grass, cows and pigs and other animals. Trees grew from the ground, and, most importantly, I could see and feel sunlight. I stood up and noticed a book on the floor written in the Language of the End, with instructions to finding some _Nether Diamond._

I was then instructed to go to any nearby towns or kingdoms. Then it hit me, I was shorter than normal, and my skin was tanned. I walked over towards a small pond and looked inside. I was completely transformed, just as they said I would be. It was official, I was now a human. I walked back to where I was told to go, not straying to the left or right. Straight was my decision to go, so I will eventually find something, right?

"Ah, this place is amazing. I wish...Oh right!" I had an idea, I concentrated on a nearby spot, and teleported. "AH!" That hurt. I can teleport still, but it feels like I was stabbed in the side with a knife of sorts. The pain disappeared after a while, and I continued to walk, teleporting sparingly from place to place. I then noticed my mouth felt drier than normal. Then I remembered what I was told that came with being a human, which included having to drink something every so often so I don't die of thirst. I crouched down to a pond and cupped some water in my hand. I took a sip, and then noticed something, peculiar in the distance. "Focus, you have a mission." I told myself, but alas, curiosity got the better of me. I ran up to the figure, and upon closer inspection revealed the last thing I wanted to see.

Lying on the ground- was a Valkyrie. A female, which was not uncommon, seeing how the females outnumber their male counterparts 10 to 1. I tried to get a closer look to see if she was dead or not, but was attacked and pinned to the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Her hands gripped my neck, and I could feel fear, which we Endermen rarely ever felt, since we didn't need to breathe at all. I barely got to choke out the words before she threw me to the ground to her right. I skid onto the grass, dirt piling onto my clothing. I looked up and saw her sword sheathed into the middle of a large green no armed figure. It shook its head rapidly, and expanded. "Shit!" she screamed, pulling out her sword and kicking the creature away. It exploded on the ground near us and ripped the earth underneath it to shreds.

I got up and attempted to run away, but she grabbed me a second time, not as tightly, but I was immobilized nonetheless.

"Ugh, let-me-go! Whatta you-"

"Shut up, I saved your butt, so please, be still." She put me down and I looked up at her as I propped myself up using my hands.

"Now, answers. Who-are-you?"

Yeah, like I'd tell you anything, screw you! " That wasn't smart of me. She had taken her sword out of the shewwth with blinding speeds, and I was stabbed through my arm,blood dripping from the crevice.

"Aargh! Damn you! Fine, I'm Endser, and I'm lost. Do you know where a town is- aagh!" She stared at me coldly,and took the sword back out. I grabbed my arm in pain, seething. She picked me up and I was going over her back. Her wings spreadout. "Um,what do you think you're- aah!"

She took flight, and the startup was not even noticeable. We were going up fast, I could see the wind making lines around us, she sped up, and a loud boom appeared, my ears bled. I began thinking to myself that I was going to die, alone, by the hands of this scum. But then a cloud appeared above us, as white as snow, and it stood out amond the vast, blue emptiness of the sky. It was a perfect circle. We neared it at high speeds, and I began to see a new scene.


	4. Update

On, its been weeks since my last update to this story, so here are my reasons why

a girlfriend

Yeah, not some good reasons, but whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been working on making more chapters for this story, don't think I have abandoned it. Anyways, I am here to announce that I am working on a GTA 5 fanfic, and a Pokémon fanfic that I have been working on. This story will receive updates too, so do not wory.**

 **-TheComebackKid**


End file.
